the espada and the soul reapers
by blackenedheart231
Summary: karin was KIDNAPPED will they save her or will she die in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya this story is a Toshrio and Karin story. I thought it would be cool to write one. Well Review and read my other stories. I'm making my own espada I don't wait to look up the names.**

**Espada and soul reapers**

It was just like any other day for Karin. She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went out to where ever she thought.

But today was different. Karin had gone to the soccer field just like she usually did. But this time there was a strange sprit-presser there.

When she reached the field she saw her first Espada.

"Why Hello~ there, you must be related to Ichigo. You have a sprit-presser just like his. The espada said to Karin.

"Well you know me but who are you. Mister you talk funny." Karin said and watched as a tick mark appeared.

"That is not young ladies say to should know that." The espada said Karin finally realizing that there was a five on his neck.

"Well, I never learned manners. What are you mister. You seem to know me but I don't know you." Karin said she was getting scared.

"I my dear young lady am the fifth espada. My name is Iuka famuchika. I was told by Aizen to get you." Iuka said to Karin and at the last part she started freaking out.

"KARIN GET AWAY FROM HIM!" her brother shouted. He was in his soul reaper form.

There was Rukia, Toshrio, Renji, and other soul reapers she never meet. She could tell that they were ichigo's friends.

They where to late seconds later the espanda and Karin where gone.

**Hey good job right so review PLEASE I like writing this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla faithful readers, just so you know lets think that in this story aizen never died and some of the espada have different names exempt nel and grimmjow. **

**Espada and soul reapers**

_*Recap*_

They where to late seconds later the Espada and Karin where gone.

__

When the soul reapers got to urahara's shop the demanded a gait to hueco mundo, right now urahara had figured out from the random shouting.

Surprisingly most of it was caused by toshrio.

"Okay slow down screaming won't help you with saving Karin. We need to keep our heads." Yoruichi said but inside she was freaking out.

"Well the 5th Espada just kidnapped my sister what am I suposted to do!" Ichigo like the impatient person he is screamed.

"Enough said so let's open the gate. But before I do I have a few friends that want to meet you." Urahara said as everyone wondered who he meant.

….

Now at that time Karin was waking up. She had just now realized that she was stuck in a cell, only a little bed and a dresser where in the room, there was also a desk. Less to escape with

The door open once she woke up and there was a girl Espada standing in the doorway. She had choppy bland hair and she covered her mouth.

"Aizen-sama wants to speak with you. Come with me to get changed." Was all she said to Karin.

Now Karin at the time wondered who Aizen was. She sometimes over heard the soul reapers talking about him. He was ineptly there enemy.

When they stopped when she opened the door the whole room was full of white clothes.

"Pick whatever you want. Just hurry and get changed." The girl said she must be bored.

Karin picked out a pair of white jeans and a white shirt that had black designs on it. They looked like the spots on a soccer ball.

"Finally now we must hurry and meet Aizen-sama." The girl said she just wanted to leave.

When they reached the "throne room" Karin finally saw aizen.

"Hello Karin kurosaki. Hum just like your brother your sprit-pressure is huge. You would make a great Espada." Aizen said and Karin who was still wondering where she was didn't know what the Espada where in the first place.

"Hun, what are the Espada. I only know that you all have fought my brother. I am nothing like him. Can you please just tell me what everything is?" Karin said she just had realized he wanted to turn her into the Espada.

"Well when I must show them to you_**. Espada please report to the throne room**_." Aizen said he must have a way to converse with everyone with his talking.

"Hello Aizen –sama what can we do for you today." The Espada said insanely all at the same time.

"Introduce yourselves to Karin she will soon be an Espada if my plan works." Aizen said and Karin scooted further away.

"Second Espada: Iuka famuchika hello~ I moved up from five when I the second Esada had a …accident." The man that had kidnapped her and had been the fifth Espada

"…Third Espada: Teir Harribel." That was all that she said she was the girl that had show Karin to Aizen.

"Forth Espada: Ulquiorra Cifer. Pleased to meet you." He just looked sad. Maybe he was just like that.

"Fifth Espada: Nnoitra Gilga. Hum, don't look like your brother. Much shorter." He said making Karin Karin a little pissed off. She was only 16 (An: I'm making her 16 in this just so you know)

"Sixth Espada: Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. How you're stronger than your brother." He was kinda cool looking but kinda weird.

"Seventh Espada: Grengie Finch. I like you so far hope you act as cool as you look!" a very perky Espada. She had long black hair that was pulled into two long pony-tails down her back.

"Eight Espada: Szayel aporro Granz. Maybe I will run a few tests on this one." His words made Karin shiver at the thought.

"Ninth Espada: Wtashia sautha. Hope your time here is fine. But I don't really care." He said looking as bored as Teir.

"Tenth Espada: Yammy Llargo. Really hope you are strong enough for this place." Was all he said really made Karin feel better. NOT.

"Third Espada: Luppi Antenor. Pity you ruined you hair and these nails just awful." Now it was Karin's time to have a tick mark moment.

"That is all and now you can leave." Aizen said bored at how long it took the Espada to introduce them salves.

"Where's the first Espada?" Karin wondered if the Espada was killed by her brother.

"You, Karin are the first espada" was all Aizen said before Karin saw the never in her neck.

**review I love writing this so even if you don't I still will CONTINUE! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla Starlight here and thanks for reading tell your friends. Okay so I had a spaz attack today all cause my friends are driving m insane. If you ever find out who I am tell them that.**

**Espada and soul reapers**

_*Recap*_

"You, Karin are the first espada" was all Aizen said before Karin saw the needle in her neck.

__

When the soul reapers where going to meet Urahara's friends they wondered if Karin was alright.

"Okay so now please go down into the training area to see my guests. When you meet them they chose this alright so don't fire at me." Urahara said and everyone wondered what he meant again.

When they got down they saw Nel and standing behind her was all the Visords and Tatsuki.

"Wait what you are doing here Nel and what about to guys. WAIT Tatsuki you know about us! For how long…." Ichigo said everyone was wondering the same things.

"Shut up Ichigo and I and the Visords came to help you rescue your sister. She is a lot like me you know. And I've known ever since Orihime went missing." Tatsuki said to everyone.

"Where here to not let you go there alone again, also we could check your work on you hollow idiot." Hiyori said to Ichigo not leaving out the idiot part.

"And of course I'm here to make sure you get through Hueco Mundo safely." Nel said she was still worrying about ichigo.

"I've been training so don't worry about me. Now let's go save Karin." Tatsuki said to calm Ichigo's nerves and surprisingly Reji was worrying about her.

"Then let's go before it's too late."

….

When Karin woke she felt something wrong.

The reason was she was strapped to a table her arm and legs restrained.

"What is going on here? I'm not a science experiment you know." Karin shouted to what seemed like nothing.

'Good you're awake. Now time to begin the Espada process. Maybe you will be stronger than your brother. Probably you will be stronger."

"Let me go! I won't be a science project! Go away!" Karin screamed at the man but it was too late.

He plunged the needle into her arm and she screamed a blood curing scream. Karin's sprit pressure was everywhere.

"Now then the transformation is over look at you." Aizen said no one had heard him come in.

When she looked in the mirror she saw that she had a one on her cheek. Her mask was placed on her cheek. Her hair had grown and she was now wearing a white dress. (An: looks like the dress Orihime wore.)

"What am I wearing this dress is ugly. Well now that this is over I'm changing out of this." Karin said shocking everyone she was meant to be under their control.

"Can I go home now?"

**Review I love writing this so even if you don't I still will CONTINUE! ~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holla Starlight please sends in comments every writer likes comments. (Even cold-blooded ones) 3 well read on.**

**Espada and soul reapers**

_*Recap*_

"What am I wearing this dress is ugly. Well now that this is over I'm changing out of this." Karin said shocking everyone she was meant to be under their control.

"Can I go home now?"

__

"Now we need to hurry this amulet with bring you to Karin her sprit-pressure is recorded into the Stone." Yourichi said to the kids.

"Now that the portal is open please no putting hands in the time space continuum you could be seriously injured." Urahara said kiddingly.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go save my sister!" Ichigo shouted then churched in the portal.

"Have a good trip~."

….

"Wait Aizen-sama did the experiment go wrong. Wasn't she ment to be under your control?" one of the Espada said.

"I am under my own free will. I can't be controlled by anyone." Karin said defensibly not taking anything from anyone.

"Well than I just have to work harder to control you." Aizen said smirking on how defenceless she was.

…

When they had gotten into hucto mundo they saw no one there.

"Where is everyone? Did they know we were coming?" someone asked.

"No one should know but maybe they are with Karin." Rukia said making ichigo even madder.

"They better not touch her. Or we'll kill them." Ichigo and Toshrio said and making everyone shudder.

"Then let's take the amulets and find her."

…

"Wow the first person to beat the transformation." One of the espada said now all in the throne room.

"Well I'm glad you freaks can't do anything to me." Karin spat at the scientists.

"SOUL REAPERS HAVE INVADED HUCTO MUNDO!" the intercom shouted.

"Espada keep Karin here, I want to study her more. But for now just don't let her escape." Aizen commanded the Espada.

"Yes Aizen-Sama." They said in unison

"Time for some fun"

…

"Hello soul reapers. Came for my science experiment I see." Aizen said as Ichigo and Toshrio growled at Aizen

"Leave her alone you bastard." Toshrio growled

"Too late, bring her in" Aizen said smirking at his success.

When Karin was brought into the room the first thing that they saw was the one on her check.

"What did they do to you?" Ichigo said breathless that his baby sister was transformed into an espada.

"Well first I get knocked out then they shot me with some weird thing then I was like this. But the shot was defective I'm meant to be under his control." She said then was looked at with weird looks.

"Yes the only flaw in my plan. I had forgotten she had a sprit just like yours. Unbreakable" Aizen said slightly saddened by his frailer.

"Well now that this is over can I go home." Karin asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"No I want to experiment on you more." Aizen said his head resting on his hand.

"Well I'm just gonna have to fight you then." Karin said shocking everyone.

"NO you can't fight him! He'll kill you!" Toshrio shouted at Karin.

"I'll be fine Toshrio, don't worry about me. But you may want to back up." Karin said and Toshrio wondered what she was going to do.

When the fight started Aizen shunpoed into Karin, she jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" Karin smirked.

"Well my turn." Karin said before she pulled out her Zanpakuto and charged into battle landing a cut across his chest.

"_She made a cut! No one could do that! Is she really that strong? Well she is the first espada." E_veryone thought.

"Nice I would expect no less from my primer espada." Aizen said

"Bring all evil to its knees Mayana." Karin shouted her Shinkia release on her Zapakuto.

When she did that Aizen cluched his throute his actions stopped he was stuck like that all the prime sprit-power killing him.

"_**Time to finsh this."**_ Karin's hollow side shouted.

Then she plunded the sword into Aizen's Heart killing him instantly.

"That's what you get for hurting my family."

**Review I love writing this so even if you don't I still will CONTINUE! ~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people does anyone read this anyway. So like the ending of the last chapter don't worries things get clearer (I think) ;) so just read away? Sorry for updating I had practice and I have surlier headaches all the time. **

**Starlight is staring the chapter and owns nothing of Bleach. IF she did then Karin would show up more.**

**The Espada and the Soul Reapers**

_*Recap*_

Then she plunged the sword into Aizen's Heart killing him instantly.

"That's what you get for hurting my family."

͞͞͞͞͞͞͞-

Now at this time everyone was in shock. This girl had killed the man that they had failed to kill for months.

Other things they noticed where

1. Karin had a zampacto.

2. That she was the first espada.

3. She had not one cut on her.

4. That was the first time ever anyone had ever seen her in a dress. Ever.

5. She was now looking over everyone wondering what hey where looking at.

Toshrio was the first to break the silence.

"I thought I lost you." He said softly he was now hugging her.

"HEY hands off my sister." Ichigo yelled but was silenced by all the girls.

"I can't be killed that easy you know that." She whispered barley able to talk because of the energy she used.

"Don't ever do that again, it scares me to think of you dying." Toshrio said whispering into her hair.

"Well we might what to get out of here I feel faint for the fighting." Karin said right before she fainted in His arms.

"Now before the other espada realize Aizen is dead let's head back." Ichigo said wanting to get Karin out of here fast.

….

"Can you help her Urahara. Is the change revisable?" Ichigo asked hoping for a good answer.

"Nope no way to revise the change, just have to find that out by herself." Urahara said he was worried about the girl.

"Is there no way to get her back to normal or maybe a visord. If not we may have to make her a soul reaper then a visord." Kuna said thinking how powerful that the girl would be.

"No making my sister a visord. Hey has anyone seen Toshrio?" ichigo asked everyone.

They had no idea.  
><strong>…<strong>

Now at this time Toshrio was with Karin.

"Please wake up soon Karin. I don't want to lose you." Toshrio whispered praying that she would be okay.

"You never where never good at sappy stuff Toshrio" Karin laughed waking from her sleep.

"Karin your okay, I was afraid that I would lose you forever." Toshrio said hugging her.

"I'm fine just a little tired. That was sweet you where worried about me." Karin said smiling that he had carried so much for her.

"Well if the one you love is about to die you are scarred also." Toshrio said telling her that he loved her.

_Finally you admit it I thought the ice king would never do it. _Hyorinmaru said jokingly to Toshrio.

He just ignored him and listened to what Karin had to say.

"You love me? You could do so much better. But if you love me that means that you don't really care I and I can say it. Without worrying that you laugh at me."Karin said admitting that she loved the ice king.

Then Toshrio leaned in and kissed Karin.

Everything was going well until Ichigo burst in the door.

"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU MIGIT!" Ichigo screamed till Rukia hit him in the face.

"Karin is trying to rest and your yelling is doing her no good so SHUT UP." Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"Fine, just get him out of here." Ichigo said pointing at Toshrio.

"I don't listen to you Kurosaki. And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshrio said to Ichigo making Ichigo even more enraged.

"How about Toshrio stays and you leave Ichi-nii you're just too loud."

Ichigo just sighed then was dragged out of the room by Rukia.

"Now where did we leave off?" Karin said kissing toshrio who was gladly kissing her back.

"TO CLOSE!" Ichigo screamed only to be ignored.

…

…

**Review I love getting these so does every writer I think any comment is good with me. **

**Send in ideas of what you want to happen next. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Starlight here with scarlottlestar, pinkheart, and bluediamond. Well really it's just me but I want a new name so review for you fav! 3**

**Starlight is staring the chapter and owns nothing of Bleach. IF she did then Karin would show up more.**

**The Espada and the Soul Reapers**

_*Recap*_

Ichigo just sighed then was dragged out of the room by Rukia.

"Now where did we leave off?" Karin said kissing Toshrio who was gladly kissing her back.

"TO CLOSE!" Ichigo screamed only to be ignored.

͞͞͞͞ this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is 

When Karin was finding out she was in love the Espada where freaking out.

"Now that Aizen-Sama is dead we need a leader. The first Espada should be the leader." Szayel said announcing the Espada.

"She is strong enough I mean she killed Aizen and didn't get one cut." Grimmjow said in awe of the girl knowing she was a great foe.

"Now only to get her to come back."

….

"Hello Caption Yamamoto Karin was been transformed into an Espada and killed Aizen without one scratch she seem the strongest one we have ever seen. She was fine but do you need her to go to the Soul Society soon?" Rukia said to Yamamoto for her report on the kidnapping and transformation.

"Yes send her and Ichigo for me to see I belive she is the first Espada. I want all captions and Lieutenants back to the Soul Society." Yamamoto said to Rukia then shut the report down.

Rukia ran over to where everyone was, The Kurosaki Clinic

When she arrived only to have a full on fight in front of her, the usual fight between the Kurosaki family anyway.

"BAKA GOAT-FACE you don't attack your daughter when she walks through the door!" Karin screamed

Rukia sighed she was never going to tell the family and soul reapers what the head Caption said.

Then Ichigo and Yuzu came over to Rukia wondering what she had to say.

"What did the head caption say about Karin and her Transformation?" Ichigo asked her and she explained what he said.

"Will I ever see Karin again Rukia?" Yuzu asked she was afraid she would never see her twin again.

"Of course you'll see me again Yuzu you're my twin and if they don't let me go back once in awhile I'll breakout." Karin said when Rukia was talking she had come behind them.

"Masaki all my oldest children are leaving me!" Her father shouted only to have a foot in his face.

"GROW UP GOAT CHIN!"

…

"Their taking her to the Soul Society soon we need to move faster." Szayel said to the gathering of Espada.

"Then we have to get her sooner."

…

…

**Review I love getting these so does every writer I think any comment is good with me. **

**Send in ideas of what you want to happen next. 3 **

**Personaly I think that I sould make some really big twist in the story.**

**But really send in comments. Sorry for lateness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm making the 1cap nice and Karin friends. I really need you guys to vote for my new name. Scarlottlediamond, Pinkheart, and bluestars. I really want a new name but no one reads this anyway Love you Guys! 3**

**The Espada and the Soul Reapers**

_*Recap*_

"Their taking her to the Soul Society soon we need to move faster." Szayel said to the gathering of the Espadas.

"Then we have to get her sooner."

͞͞͞͞ this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is 

"Well that's all I need for the trip right?"

"Wait, where is my headband?"

"Have you seen my necklace?"

"Does everyone have everything?"

"NO!"

"Hey where are Karin and Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked everyone. But they didn't know where the new couple was.

….

Karin was sitting with Toshiro on the roof.

"It's nice to just sit here not worry about taking care of everyone for once." Karin said sighing resting her head on Toshiro's shoulder.

"We have to get down there to help the packing. But we still have a few minutes till they try to find us." Toshiro said he put his arm around Karin.

"I like it here. What's the Soul Society like? Is it like this place?" Karin asked she wanted to know what the place she would be visiting would be like.

"Not very much like Karakura. It has two parts the soul society and the rukongai district. The soul reapers live in the seireiti. There are the districts the higher the number the worst the living conditions are." Toshiro said explaining the way the soul society was like.

"Never thought it was that complicated." Karin said snuggling farther into Toshiro. They were watching the sunlight.

"Just don't get hurt." Toshrio said hugging her tighter

"I'll try. But if everyone wants to fight then I might get a few scares." Karin said jokingly.

"I …." Right when Toshiro was going to say something his hollow detector went off. Karin grabbed it and looked at what they were dealing with.

"Espada. They came to get me back."

…

"We haven't been here in awhile. Grimmjow said looking around. "Nothing's changed."

"We aren't here to look around we need to find Karin and then head back." Ulquiorra said then turned around.

"Didn't take long to find you. Not very good at minding your sprit-pressure, even Ichigo could find you." Karin said standing behind them in her espada form not her gigia she got from Uraharra to hide her mask.

"We need you to come back and rule Hucto Mundo. You being the First espada you need to rule the Arancar, also killing Aizen-Sama you rule." Szayel said stating the reason.

"I don't like ruling just because I killed the previous leader. It means anyone could be the leader of the espada." Karin said she hated ruling just because she had killed someone.

"I'll give you the night to think it over you leave in the morning we'll come to Uraharra's shop to hear you discion." Szayel said showing her the options.

'I'll think it over."

…

When Karin got back to her house she was asked so many questions.

"What happened out there?"

"Where you hurt?"  
>"What did they want?"<p>

"I'm going to my room. Toshiro tell them what happened I 'm going to think." Karin said dismissing everyone and heading to her room.

"They what her to lead Hucto Mundo."

…

**Hey thanks for reading READ THE PRE-THING CRAP I TAKE THE DAMN TIME TO WRITE THIS CRAP READ IT!**


End file.
